Stop and Stare
by bellakitse
Summary: "See, that!" She points at him accusing. "Don't look at me like that in public!" *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: Stop and Stare

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Genre: Romance

Word Count:1165

Rated: G

Summary: "See, that!" She points at him accusing. "Don't look at me like that in public!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

**PuckRachel Drabble meme**_**: Don't look at me like that in public!**_** – andstuffetc**

**... ... ...**

"Don't look at me like that in public." She says too curtly, one afternoon as he walks by her in the hallway and he only answers with a grin as he walks away.

She tries to ignore it— the way his eyes seem to track her every move, the way it lingers on certain assets more than others. He's… crudely put, an 'ass and legs' man. She tries to ignore the way her skin buzzes, feeling too tight for her body when his gaze zones in on her.

It's distracting and aggravating! She hopes her glare conveys this but his smirk when she catches him tells her either it doesn't or he just simply doesn't care. She leans towards the latter. She tries faking ignorance: that she doesn't see the way he looks at her which she finds surprisingly difficult even as an actress. Of course, that could also be because he's so obvious about it; he's not even hiding the fact that he's undressing her with his eyes for the world to see. The group notices right away, their own faces telling her what they think about it. The boys, with the exception of Finn, seem to think it's funny and support his cause. Nods of approval are thrown his way, Artie goes as far as giving him a fist-pound and a conspiring 'dude' while he just smirks in her direction and licks his lips.

Even Kurt, the traitor, starts making little comments about her being an open buffet for a starving Puck. When she lets out a gasp at the comment, her best friend simply rolls his eyes at her and calls her a drama queen; and then, with a wicked grin that tell her not to worry that Puck could eat her and she could eat him, too. She's beet red for the rest of the day. Maybe it's time to look for a new best friend!

She tries to hold out for two weeks. Everyone else seems to be waiting for something to happen, for the sexual tension that even has Mr. Schuester uncomfortable to explode. And isn't that proof of how bad it has gotten that even their clueless teacher is picking on the tension? But not enough to spare her from partnering her with him. Couldn't Mr. Schuester keep up the status quo for a little while longer and continue to pair her with Finn? She didn't want to rip his clothes off and he didn't look at her like dessert anymore, not that he really ever did. But, it would be better than having to dance with Puck, his body brushing against hers when he pulls her closer than the dance deemed necessary. His hands lingering on her body and his eyes darker than usual, burning holes in her.

"Enough," she whispers but her voice was already climbing. "Enough, enough, enough!"

They all stop mid-song and look at her like the nut-job she feels like at the moment. They've all said she's crazy but this is the first time she's believed it and it's the fault of the smirking idiot in front of her.

"Mr. Schuester," she turns to her teacher, her hands on her hips as she stares the older man down, a part inside of her happy that she could make him nervous. "If you and the rest of the club would excuse us, Noah and I need the room."

Mr. Schuester blinks at her. "You want us to…"

"To leave, yes," she answers. "A small break I assure you, Noah and I need to get something settled… so if you'll please leave and close the door behind you."

They continue to stare at her and she just waits them out with a cross of her arms and an impatient tap of her foot. One by one they start to leave, some of them shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You just dismissed the group and they listened." He laughs behind her and she turns to find that he has taken a seat, his own arms crossed as he lounges in his chair, the picture of casual.

"You have to stop." She says shortly.

He gives her a lazy smile. "Stop what?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "You know what, so stop!"

He raises an eyebrow and just continues to look at her from bottom to top, his eyes hooded.

"See, that!" She points at him accusing. "Don't look at me like that in public!"

He stands up again and walks up to her, crowding her against the piano. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." She blurts out, her face flushed as he stares down at her, his body brushing against hers with every breath she takes.

He lets out a husky laugh as he leans in closer, his hands finding their way to her hips, pulling her intimately against him. She knows she should push him away but her traitorous body seems to have a mind of its own and simply curves into him. "But I want to, Rachel, I want to so badly."

It takes her a moment to understand what he's saying, his warm breath disturbing the fine hairs on the shell of her ear. His smell has started to invade her senses and he's so warm and hard against her, his hands are rubbing her skin and the buzzing is back. "But you haven't, Noah."

He laughs again; he trails a hand slowly up her spine and holds on to her neck, tilting her face up to his, his lips inches away from hers. "But I will."

"Noah." She whimpers, begging and she's not sure what she's begging for, she just knows that his mouth is a mere hair away from hers and it's still too far away.

"Finn, Jesse, drunken Blaine crush, even Sam." He murmurs low. "I've waited long enough for you to wake up and get that I'm the one you should be with. I'm not going to stop looking at you the way I've been looking at you because I'm done waiting. What do you have to say to that?"

She doesn't answer the challenging question with words; instead, she pulls him down. His mouth is warm, wet and ready for her as he kisses her back. She moans when he cups her ass and pulls her closer as his tongue sinks into her mouth. It's all too much and not enough, her senses are crossed and she feels like she's touching live wire.

They break apart only when oxygen is a problem and this time when he smirks, checking her out, obviously proud of her swollen lips, her dazed look and flushed skin. She remembers Kurt's words and she answers without thinking. "Fine, Noah, you can look at me like you want to eat me if I get to eat you, too."

The momentary shock that passes over his face is worth the roaring laughter that follows, especially when he pulls her mouth back to his.


End file.
